


On the Edge

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec dealing with his past, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Explicit Orgasm, Fluff, Friendship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Workaholic Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec is on the edge at work, the past is still haunting him, but Magnus will always be there for him. Is Magnus responsible for Alec being on the edge at work?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821949
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts), [NAFAID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAFAID/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> *-*
> 
> Written for Banned Together Bingo – Explicit Orgasm

Jace and his wife Clary were running a small coffee shop, which soon became a Coffee network around the country, and Alec was lucky to find a job there, and be the best employee.

Alec worked at Jace’s coffee shop “Java” for five years, Jace was his boss and his best friend.

During his five years working in the coffee shop, he did not take any sick leaves or even a day off once, he barely even took a break, and he had such immaculate behavior that Jace complimented him for his work.

He did not even take a break when he met Magnus, his first ever boyfriend, and they were together since the last date that kind of sealed the deal for them.

Magnus and Alec, some would say that it was a love at first sight, or just fate, since they bumped into each other while studying or walking, or perhaps it was when Magnus walked to the coffee shop to buy a coffee to go, and from that moment, the two become inseparable.

Their friends could see the love they had just by looking at them, you could see the way Alec and Magnus looked at each other. They have been together for two years and met while Alec was working in the coffee shop for his third year.

Today was different as tried to hold himself together, he just wished for this day to be over with.

He was taking instructions from Jace or Clary, whoever was in the front and taking orders for coffee, and so far, he managed to break quite a few mugs for the people who were sitting in and destroyed some take away coffee cups as his hands were shaking, and he blushed, like quite a lot.

He already received some glares from Jace, and Alec already believed this was going to go from bad to worse, believing that it was indeed the worst day of his life, it never happened to him before, but today, he truly believed that Jace will put an end for his job in the coffee shop.

“Alec, come with me, Clary be with Simon, until I am finished with Alec.” Jace told them.

He noticed the sad face on his face, he noticed the way Alec’s shoulders were slumped in defeat, Jace also noticed that the man was removing his apron.

“Hey, man, are you, all right?” Jace asked him as they approached his office.

Jace sat in his chair behind the desk and gesture to Alec with his hand to sit on the chair across the table.

“Sit, Alec.”

Alec moved his hand in the air, and continued to stand in front of Jace, in his mind he knew that he was going to get fired, right on the spot where he stood.

Alec nodded, he didn’t have the power to answer, he already felt drained, this day he could feel like everything was falling apart, he even remembered his parents’ last talk with him before he left their house, “This is not good enough.”

Alec was always was the only one that worked hard to get what he wanted, not giving himself a pat on the shoulder, because he knew that his effort will not be good enough since his parents always found a fault in his doing.

Jace saw him zoning off, he figured that the man had a lot on his mind, he gave him all the time that he needed.

“Umm… Sorry, I didn’t mean to zone out on you,” Alec said as he surfaced out of his reverie, the past certainly caught up to him in any place that he was going or whatever he was doing.

“It’s all right Alec, I will understand if you take a half day off,” Jace said to him, and looked at Alec’s face, he noticed the grumpy face when Alec started to work, it was not a good sign, as he asked, “What is it?”

Alec sighed heavily as he removed his apron as he walked toward Jace and handed it over his boss.

“Why are you giving me your apron?” Jace asked, he was surprised with Alec, and figured that there was something wrong.

“Look, I know that I messed up, but I can stay until my shift is over, unless you want me to leave for good.” Alec replied, trying to avoid meeting Jace’s eyes.

Alec tried to compose himself, he could feel himself quivering, mumbling a mantra to himself, ‘just don’t do it in front of Jace, that will be the ultimate humiliation, he will die from the embarrassment’.

Jace rose from his chair and walked toward the man and returned him his apron.

“I’m not going to fire you, Alec.” Jace told him, smiling, trying to comfort the young man.

“Thanks, I guess.” Alec thanked him as he run his hand through his hair, not knowing what he should do next, or what his boss wants him to do.

“Want me to call to that dreadful boyfriend of yours?” Jace suggested as he added, “You look pale, and slightly out of sorts. Did you take a break?”

“I ate some pastries and drank some coffee, I’m fine.” Alec replied, he felt embarrassed enough as he kept standing in front of his boss and best friend, “Magnus loves his work, he won’t leave it for me.”

Jace nodded, but he had his doubts about the validity of Alec’s claim, he sent him to continue working, and as he walked back and sat on the chair, he decided to make a call for Magnus, Alec showed some low self-esteem, and he wanted to prove to him that Magnus loved him and would do everything for him, even if it means having to leave his work and come and get him or even better maybe they could talk without Alec to see it.

The last thing he wanted was for Alec leaves his work, his best ever employee, he felt that maybe Alec was going through something big in his life.

Truth to be told, he was half correct in his thought.

Alec left Jace’s office and went to replace Simon who did his job.

“Alec, you want to take a short break?” Simon asked and then he added, “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Alec waved at him and put the apron back, and glanced at his watch on his wrist, he was glad to see that he only had an hour or two left of his shift.

The spasm caught him unprepared, and at the same time, Magnus walked inside the coffee shop, talking on the phone with someone, and one hand in his pocket.

“Magnus, long time no see, how are you doing, man? How’s business?” Simon left the counter and walked to Magnus, leaving Alec on the edge, literally.

“Silas, one question at a time.” Magnus taunted him.

“I know that you know that my name is Simon.” Simon reminded to him.

Magnus sat in a booth, glancing toward the counter to see how his boyfriend was doing, as Simon sat next to him, and began telling him about Alec and his strange behavior.

“I think that it is the first time I ever saw Alec that grumpy, and he keeps blushing, and losing control, never in my time working in the coffee shop have I seen Alec like that, do you think that maybe he has got the flu or something?” Simon asked.

“Simon,” Jace called and then he added, “Give us a few moments, will you? And do not forget the coffees, put it on my tab.”

“Will do, Jace, I’ll let Clary and Alec know.” Simon said with a mock salute and left them to talk.

“Magnus, I didn’t want us to talk here and make Alec think the worse is happening, that’s why I told you that we should meet at your office.” Jace told him and, glancing at the counter, noticed Alec looking paler than before, so much so that he feared that the young man will collapse every moment now.

“Well, it’s too late now, I’m here,” Magnus told him, smiling, trying to catch his boyfriend’s face without success, he turned to look at Jace and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Alec… well, I don’t know how to explain this.” Jace found himself at a loss for words.

“Just say it, I will still be here.” Magnus assured to the blond guy.

Jace moved his hand to ruffle his hair a little before he tented his hands on the table and told his friend, “Look, as Simon told you earlier, I think that Alec is going through something big, and I think that there’s something that’s bothering him, and I do not mind if he take a few days off, he earned it, maybe you could take him on a mini vacation or something.”

Magnus got intrigued, concerned about his boyfriend, he asked, “What did he do?”

“Well, not making some orders, messing up with cups, breaking stuff, and he looks so pale, he keeps blushing, I think that he might have gotten sick or something, can you take him home after work?”

“Why not now?” Magnus asked.

“Your stubborn boyfriend insist that he will stay and finish his shift, though when I spoke with him earlier he truly believed that I was going to fire him because of all the mess that happened, and I think that me glaring at him every time he messed up didn’t help the situation.” Jace explained to him.

“Okay, I will hold my sit here, and will wait for him to finish his shift, but is the offer of a few days off still on the table?” Magnus sighed heavily, as he asked him, maybe a few days off will help.

“Yes, just let me know how many days, so I will modify the crew shifts.” Jace replied.

“Of course, I’ll keep you updated.” Magnus grinned at him, as he started to make plans for his beloved boyfriend, he will have a lot of time for him to rest and try some more new things.

Simon brought the coffees with the help of Clary, who helped to set the mugs on the table, and even brought them something sweet to snack on.

“Simon, help Alec at the counter.” Jace told him, noticing that the young man kept staring at Magnus.

Clary kissed her husband, and then sat closer to him, facing Magnus, as she spoke, she thought about Alec’s situation and looked suspiciously at Magnus, “Did you do something to him?”

“What are you saying, Clary? That I have a hand in it?” Magnus asked her.

He removed a small remote from his pocket and played with it a little, before placing it on the table.

“What is it?” Clary asked.

“Well, let’s just say that it’s an experiment.” Magnus said, teasing the couple.

“What kind of experiment?” Jace asked.

“All I can say is that Alec will kill me on the spot if I tell you anything, he will die from the embarrassment before he will tell you anything.” Magnus told them.

Suddenly they could hear plates falling and shattering behind them, and Simon calling for them.

“Simon, what’s wrong?” Clary asked as she left Jace and Magnus to continue talking.

“It’s Alec, he was fine earlier, but I could see him shaking, the blushes returned and then he collapsed… that’s why I called for you guys, where’s Magnus?” Simon asking, almost forgetting to take a breath.

“I’ll call him, clean up the sharp pieces from the floor, I don’t want anyone hurt.” Clary told him and hurried toward the booth where they sat.

“Magnus, Jace, Alec just collapsed.” Clary let them know, as the three hurried toward the counter.

After Simon finished cleaning the shards, he moved the fan over Alec’s face, believing that the young man only needed some air, he moved his hand toward his forehead, noticing the heat, and the sweat.

Simon turned around to see Jace and Clary, and behind them, stood Magnus Bane, the only man that got Alec out of his shell, Simon hoped that he will be able to fix it, just like he changed grumpy Alec to smiling Alec.

Alec stirred, his eyes blinking rapidly, not knowing at first what Magnus was doing at his workplace, and why everyone was looking at him that way.

“…’nus?” Alec said, mumbling Magnus’s name.

“I think that it’s the right time to take you home, darling,” Magnus told him, and grabbed a hold of him, holding him closer to him, not letting him fall as he added gently, almost whispering, “I think that you need some rest, and maybe next time we will only do our experiments at home, it will be safer for everyone.”

Alec nodded.

“What kind of experiment?” Simon asked, and noticed that Magnus left something on the counter, to him it looked like a small remote.

He pushed one button, only to see Alec spasm and almost collapse again as Magnus took the remote from Simon’s hands and help his boyfriend, not letting him fall to the floor.

“I think that it’s my cue to take my boyfriend home.” Magnus told them and left holding Alec, keeping him from falling again.

When Magnus reached the loft, he helped Alec inside and then he guided him toward their bed, he laid him gently, and then he walked back to lock the door and walked back to the bedroom, watching his boyfriend giving in to shaking. Magnus could see that the pants were wet.

“Are you all right there, darling?” Magnus asked him, receiving a slight nod in return.

Magnus moved closer to kiss him, while his hands moved to remove his clothes one after another.

“I’m…” Alec mumbling.

“Your what, darling? Fine? I think that you are beyond that,” Magnus told him and then he added, “Let me take care of you now.”

Magnus opened Alec’s jeans button and zipper and removed the jeans easily as he removed his shoes and socks, and then he removed the jeans, leaving Alec only in boxer briefs.

his skin was pale, he was sweating, and once Magnus touched the erection through the boxer, he could feel that his boyfriend was ready enough for the touch, and his hole was wet. The experiment worked better than he believed.

Magnus worked to remove the boxer and leave Alec completely naked in front of his eyes.

“Spread your legs darling, let me remove it slowly, I believe that you need the real thing now, since you are ready for me.” Magnus asked, his hand rubbing Alec’s cock.

Alec’s legs were spread, and Magnus removed the sex toy slowly, Alec’s erection covered everything with his cum, and Magnus considered the experiment a sound success.

Magnus placed the toy sex in the bathroom sink, he will wash it later.

Magnus then climbed into the bed, kissing Alec who seemed sleepy and drained, figuring that Alec might need a lot of rest, and since they will have long time to spend together, maybe he could just lie next to him, and be there when he will wake and then he will feed him.

“Are you tired, darling?” Magnus ruffled his hair.

Alec nodded, his eyes are closed.

“Join me under the blanket, Alexander.” Magnus told him.

Alec moved slowly feeling over tired, mumbling ‘thank you’ to Magnus he slipped under the blanket.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus told him and kissed him on the cheek.

A few hours later, Alec woke up, feeling much better, seeing Magnus laying next to him, fully dressed.

He woke up horny, still feeling the wet feeling inside of him, and the lack of the toy sex, so he thought that he would claim the real deal. But first he needed to find where Magnus puts it so he could have another round, it took him several minutes to find it, clean, and then he pushed it inside himself as he lay on the bed next to his boyfriend, taking the remote in one hand, and then he took a glimpse to see Magnus was still sleeping, Alec grinned as he removed the blanket and started to work on his boyfriend’s clothing.

“Alexander, that’s rude!” Magnus mumbled, and as Alec looked at him, he could see him smiling.

“So, you want me to stop?” Alec asked, he loved to tease Magnus.

“Did I say that?”

“Maybe?” Alec moved his hand at Magnus’s cock.

“I think that I created a monster, but I love you too much to deny it.” Magnus grinned at him.

“I love you too, Mags.” Alec told him and climbed to kiss him, the passion was there, as Magnus rolled so Alec lay on his back and Magnus was on the top of him.

Magnus worked to remove his clothes as Alec watched him peeling one cloth after another, the smile never left Alec’s face, and he was delighted about it.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend, who seemed to have recovered the color of his skin, feeling Alec arching his back as Magnus nibbled on his neck, Alec moaned.

“I love you moaning for me,” Magnus teased him and added asking, “So, my lovely boyfriend, did you enjoy the experiment?”

Alec nodded, his eyes closed as he could feel Magnus tongue licking its way to his nipple, while his finger played with the other nipple.

“Magnus…” Alec moaned.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking the him, while his finger did the work with the nipple, making it hard.

“Stop playing and fuck me already.” Alec said passionately, his erection was getting hard, and his hole was wet as the sex toy was already inside of him.

Magnus spotted the remote in Alec’s hand, and asked, “Really Alexander? Without me testing how much you can take?”

“You were asleep.” Alec replied to him.

“Hey, it’s not my fault, you are so sexy naked and waiting for me, and it’s not my fault that you fell asleep.” Magnus defended himself.

“Luckily for you, I love you so much.” Alec cupped his face and kissed him.

Magnus kissed him passionately and with his hand he took the small remote and pushed a random button, making his boyfriend yelp in surprise, “Magnus.”

“Did you say something, darling?” Magnus teased him and let his hands do all the works as he sat on the bed, watching his lover enjoy the sex toy.

“Fuck me?” Alec asked.

“Your wish is my command, love.” Magnus smiled, and powered off the sex toy before asking his boyfriend to relax so he could pull the toy out.

The sex toy was out, and Magnus put the it on the bed and then he put the condom on his hard cock, and then he guided himself to the wet tunnel inside of his lover.

Magnus adjusted himself inside of his lover, going as deep as he could and then he leaned on Alec’s chest, their hands entwined together and begun to trust at an easy pace, and then when he felt that he was hitting the spot, seeing Alexander arch his back with pleading in his eyes, all Magnus could do was keep thrusting, hitting the spot over and over, while his hand moved toward Alexander’s cock, rubbing it between their heated bodies as Alec moved his hands grasping his back so Alec could steal kisses during their intercourse as Magnus could feel himself climax at the same time the cum left Alec’s cock.

“You are amazing, and you are all mine, Alexander.” Magnus told him and kissed him as he continued to thrust inside until his cock went limp.

“I need to put an alarm clock for tomorrow.” Alec remembered and turned around, not finding his phone.

“I think that I left your things in the living room, and I got you some days off, you and I need to experiment with some new stuff.”

“But, what about your work, Mags?”

“I’m the CEO, I call the shots, and beside I much prefer to be with you than with my workers at the moment.” Magnus replied to him and kissed him.

“Let us go shower and then order something, I’m feeling quite hungry.” Alec suggested.

After they showered and ordered some food, Magnus cuddled with him on the bed, Alec holding him close, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend.

“I’m lucky to have you in my life, Magnus Bane.”

“likewise,” Magnus kissed him and then he asked, “Did you have lots of orgasms while you worked?”

Alec smiled, “I think that I left a certain smell, and might have traumatized the crew, and I still can’t believe that I was about to cum in Jace’s office.”

**The End!**


End file.
